1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat support assembly with a locking mechanism for selectively preventing or allowing pivotal movement of a seat frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current van type vehicles include seat support assemblies having seat frames that are pivotal on associated floor mounted support tubes for movement between a forwardly facing position and a position to the side and/or to the rear. Pivotal movement of the seat frame from the forwardly facing position to the side allows a seat occupant convenient access upon assuming a seated position and upon leaving the seat through an adjacent side door. Likewise, pivotal movement of the seat between the forwardly facing position and the rearwardly facing position allows a seat occupant to either view the roadway being traveled on or to view the vehicle area rearward of the seat. Locking mechanisms are utilized to lock the seat in either its forwardly or rearwardly facing position. Normally, there is no requirement to lock the seat in its position facing to the side since the seat is not used in this orientation during vehicle travel but rather only during the time in which an occupant is sitting down on or getting up from the seat. Seats of this type are quite often referred to as "pedestal" seats and are utilized widely in motor homes as well as the smaller van type vehicles.
Seats generally like those described above are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,195,848; 3,508,733; 3,758,063; 3,858,834; 3,868,084; 3,873,054; 3,885,764; and 3,926,396.